


L’insegnante

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlio del lupo bianco [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 518★ Prompt/Traccia: 20. A è uno studente. B è un insegnante. Ops.Sakura e Kakashi nascondono lo stesso segreto.





	L’insegnante

L’insegnante

Sulla cattedra era posata una sfera di vetro, sfaccettata, dai diversi colori dell’arcobaleno, che rifletteva la luce che entrava dalla finestra.

Kakashi aprì la porta dell’aula ed entrò, teneva una mano in tasca e l’altra posata sul fianco.

“Sapevo che saresti venuto” disse Sakura. Era seduta su uno dei banchi della prima fila, saltò rimettendosi in piedi.

“Non avrei dovuto” sussurrò roco Kakashi.

< So che è sbagliato, ma finisco sempre per ritrovarmi da solo con lei. Quando non c’è mi manca. Voglio avere le mie mani su di lei, è un bisogno profondo. Sembra così matura, ma anche così delicata. Morbida e feroce insieme.

Sono bloccato nei tralicci e nei rami di un ciliegio, così splendido in fiore, ma così forte e devastante rispetto a me.

Non posso fare a meno di lei, è un bisogno ancor più profondo del respirare > pensò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli morbidi.

“Non avremmo dovuto fare niente di tutto questo. Però ‘ops’, è successo” lo derise Sakura. Raggiunse la cattedra, prese la sfera e se la passò tra una mano e l’altra. Le luci colorate si riflettevano nei suoi occhi.

Kakashi la guardò posare la sfera dov’era, accanto ad una borsa colma di documenti, e sospirò pesantemente.

“Se Naruto scoprisse o…”. Iniziò a dire, mentre lei lo raggiungeva con passo spedito, e deciso.

“Troppo occupato a litigare con Sai” disse Sakura. Gli si mise di fronte e, sporgendosi sulle punte, gli abbassò la fascia che gli copriva la bocca.

“… Un altro ninja sensei…”. Proseguì Kakashi.

Sakura gli ticchettò con l’indice sulle labbra, dicendo:

“Incombono troppe battaglie perché qualcuno faccia caso proprio a noi due. Possiamo sempre dire che mi stavi consolando. In fondo tutto è iniziato così, volevi solo aiutarmi per il dolore che mi ha causato Sasuke.

Se non fosse stato per te, ora l’odio e il rancore mi avrebbero travolto”.

Kakashi le morse il dito, socchiudendo gli occhi. 

< Mi ricorda così tanto Rin, ma ha qualcosa di pericoloso e profondo come Obito.

I miei sensi sono confusi dalla sua sola presenza. Cosa diamine sto facendo? > si domandò.

Sakura gli allontanò il dito dal volto, Kakashi l’afferrò per i capelli rosa e la trasse a sé, baciandola con foga.

Sakura socchiuse gli occhi, ricambiando. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo si scurirono, divenendo liquide.

Kakashi invertì le posizioni e la premette contro la porta dell’aula. Le sfilò il copri-fronte, che le teneva fermi i capelli e lo gettò dietro di sé, facendolo cadere a terra.

“Ammettilo, tu trovi divertente tutta questa situazione. Ami il rischio e ti piace vedermi impazzire lentamente ed inesorabilmente per te” disse, ansante.

Sakura gli accarezzò il viso.

“Io amo semplicemente il tempo che passo insieme a te e odio doverci nascondere. Il giudizio degli altri mi sembra così pesante e superfluo.

Noi ninja rischiamo di morire ogni giorno. Le nostre esistenze durano meno delle foglie sugli alberi.

Avremo anche il diritto di vivere le nostre brevi vite come più ci aggrada, seguendo il nostro amore?” domandò.

Kakashi la baciò con foga.

< Il nostro non è un mondo giusto > pensò.


End file.
